


Presued

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby is not Roadhogs by blood, Future Roadrat implied, Giving birth alone, M/M, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Being presued by angry junkers, Junkrat is forced to stop when his baby is ready to come out. Roadhog tries to buy Junkrat some time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another birth fic by your truely, who is surprised? Not me. XP  
> Follow me at   
> www.jamison-Junkrat.tumblr.com  
> I'll be opening requests for one shots soon (once I update Strange Waters) but it will only be announced on tumblr, so if you want a chance be sure to follow.

Junkrat limped towards a large cluster of boulders that laid out in the waste land. A few critters scurried away, having been hidding in the little bits of shade the rocks offered “were stoppin ere”

“No, their still right behind us” Mako grunted, trying to keep Junkrat moving

“Gimme a sec.. Just keep a look out”

“Junkrat-”

“Watch the fucking road Mako!” Jamison snapped in a way Roadhog had never heard, his boss was usually very relaxed with him. It was Mako who usually used Junkrats first name in times of anger.

Mako could feel the stress radiating off his boss. He kept watch at the road, they were being presued by some Junkers after the Rats treasure. To make it worse Junkrat had been in labor for most of those hours and couldn’t hold the baby back any longer

Junkrat hastily pulled his soiled shorts down around his ankles. They were wet from when his water broke, and sticky with blood that had been leaking out from him. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees, groaning as he gave a much needed push.

Mako could hear the other behind him. Junkrat’s breathing was heavy and filled with pained sounds

“Ok back there?” Roadhog cleared his throat

“Aahh.. ahh.. y-yeah jus peachy” Junkrat took a deep breath “..How’s it look out on her end?”

“Not good.. they’ve circled.. it won’t be long until they find us..” Mako looked back at his boss brifely, seeing blood dripping down his legs.

“I’m hurryin” Junkrat grunted out as he saw Roadhog looking at him. He coughed slightly from the strain in his throat.

Roadhog didn’t want to rush him, but they were in a dangerous spot. The sooner they could move the better, but it wasn’t as if Junkrat could force the baby out any faster.

Junkrat was sweating even with the shade protecting him from direct sunlight. His legs were spread wide, shaking as he worked with contractions to push the baby along.

“There coming back. Try to keep quiet” Mako looked back at Jamison, His bosses face was tense, eyes shut tight and face red. Beads of sweat rolled off Junkrats pointed nose as he nodded, biting into his lips to surpress a scream.

Mako could hear the engines of the strangers bikes all halt “I think I saw something” one called out

“Shit..” Roadhog muttered, he turned back towards Junkrat, ready to scoop him up and run but the other was in no condition, with the baby already crowning Roadhog didn’t want to incomber that progress.

Junkrat felt all his bones aching. He knew this wouldn’t be easy but he still managed to underestimate the pain.

They were in a bind here, Roadhog should have listened to his gut, he knew this kid was more trouble then the treasure is worth. A smart man would have left the moment he realized that swollen belly he had wasn’t from malnutrition but from pregnancy.

But he just couldn’t up and go, he’d already sort of grown a bond to the younger Junker by the time he realized his hire was with child, meaning he’d soon have double the trouble

Roadhog would just need to buy Junkrat some time. He loaded his scrap gun and walked out in the opening

“Where you go-hiing!” Junkrat asked as Roadhog began walking away. “Can’t just leave! We have a deal!!”

“I’ll distract them” Roadhog said plainly, not arguing, he would have been hurt by the accusation, but Junkrat wasn’t in the best mind frame. He was stressed and paarnoid. He’d forgive him. “Getting you some more time. Good luck” he offered

“you t-to mate” his voice is shaking “try not ta die..I’ll help..soon” he groaned in pain

As Roadhog left Junkrat felt between his legs, he was all sticky, and the baby’s head nudged slightly out of him, parting his lips. He kept his flesh hand between his legs to track his progress, while his mechanical hand held him up right, leaning all his weight against the rocks

he dug the tip of his peg leg into the sand. Groaning as another contraction was upon him, making his inners squeeze and cramp. His body felt all out of whack.

Junkrat gave a strong push, adjusting his weight onto his right leg so he could spread them a bit, his mechanical hand went from the stone wall to his knee, he leaned over his stomach and heaved with the pain. Feeling the child crown aganizingly slowly. The babies exit was to small to allow a quick leave. Jamison felt every inch of the babies head spreading him.

It had been months since anything had been inside him. What an oversight, he wished he’d done stretches.

As the wave of contractions lowered Junkrat sucked in mouth fulls of air, adjusting his stance again, his hips felt stiff, like they were being pulled apart. Pretty accurate.

He rocked forward on the soles of his feet as he waited, eyes closed in focus as he felt for the gradual increase of pain.

“Aahh.. ahh” his belly tightened along with the rest of him, the baby made way, moving forward a little more. He didn’t know if he could take much more when the contraction finally began to subside.

“ahh shit..” Junkrat tapped his fingers on his knees fidgeting with so much adrenaline, staying still was driving him crazy, but moving was to painful, so he just shook with energy.

“Here it comes..” He murmurs in anticipation as the wave begins to increase. The contraction was the hardest he’d felt yet. He grinds his teeth together and squeezes his eyes closed, nose crunching. Oh god it all hurt, it burned. His hand brushed over his lips, feeling tight as paper stretched over the round shape being birthed. He pushed until his lungs burned for air and he gasped, forgeting to breath for that push

Junkrat thought himself to be a strong person, he’d lost limbs, lived through radiation, starvation, wild beast and violent Junkers. He’d survive this to, he knew he would, but in these moments it felt like he was about to split into two. Every inch felt like a new pained experience that made him envy the moments before.

“Aaaahhhh..” he groaned loudly “ohhhhh ow..” he couldn’t help but verbalize his pain. He squeezed with all his might, hand holding the babies head as he anticipates the pop. He feels mucus oozeing onto his fingers before there’s a sudden loss of pressure. “Aah?!” He feels the baby’s head push against his hand.

He’s breathing heavy, eyes dazed and unblinking. His hand supports the head as he pushes out the wide elbows, agonizing again, but mercifully short. His other hand joins his first, helping to support the babies length. Once released fully Junkrat brings the baby up to his chest, panting loudly as he hurries to pull his knife from his pants pocket, squating down to retrieve it. He cuts the umbilical cord connecting them. Then bounces the baby slightly, patting it’s back until it gargles and coughed out, followed by an angry cry.

—- 

Roadhog wasn’t much of a stealthy man, he was huge and intimidating, in a packed room all eyes were drawn to him, a modern giant. So there was no point in trying to circle around, he faced his detractors head on, approaching them with his scrap gun in one hand, hook in the other. They stopped a safe distance away, even when they outnumbered him no one wanted to make the first move on Roadhog, knowing full well at least a few of them would die

“let’s talk” Roadhog grunted 

“You’re out numbered. You can’t call the shots here. So how about you hand Junkrat over and we’ll let you go with a warning” One of the Junkers said, he must have been the designated ring leader, that or he had some excess adrenaline pumping through him

“Out numbered?” Roadhog made a quick count, there were twelve of them here. “Looks about even to me” he said low, he could tell some of the lower level grunts were intimidated. “I’ll take most of you out with me. Junkrat worth your lives?”

“no, but the treasure sure as hell is” a man snarled and the rest were routy with agreement, any talk of wealth would do that to Junkers.

“No amount of torture will get it out of him. Believe me. You think I haven’t tried” Roadhog outrigt lied, but he preferd their friendlyness stay on the down low, as it could bring about future complications for them.

“you won’t talk us out of this!” A starved looking man with crazy sunken eyes objected and moved suddenly. Roadhog noticed the signs, he threw his hook towards him, just as the man aimed his weapon the hook made contact and snagged his shoulder. With one quick jerk the man was directly infront of him, the barrel of his fun to the man’s nose, and suddenly an explosion of blood sprayed the witnesses. As the man’s head was split in two by shards of junk.

The others saw this as an open opertunity, while his was snagged on the body and his gun one barrel lower of ammo they jumped in for the attack. Mako never backed up, he attacked full force without flinching, grabbing the closest goons head within his massive palm and crushing his skull like an egg. But there were many men, and one of him. While more skilled then them Roadhog could feel unblocked knives, and punches hitting him, as he tried to manage the deadly stuff. Focusing on the gun handlers.

He received a few bullet wounds, feeling them bury into his flesh, annoying. He was quick to take the guns out of circuit, thankful they were old, outdated piles of shit, had they been electrified or plasmic he’d likely be dead, or at least thrown off balance a bit. These were hunks of metal, nothing Hogdrogen wouldn’t be able to handle.

Roadhog twisted some arms, smashed heads together, and broke legs. He didn’t mess around when it came to his job. He had a reputation, a good one! He wanted to up hold that. But most of all he wanted Junkrat safe.

It didn’t take long before he was over powered, his strong hid could only do so much, he was hurting and losing blood, all the abuse building on him. He lost his bearings and knelt down to one knee.

He saw the a blunt metallic bat pulled over a man’s head, ready to swing it into Roadhogs skull, he’d never tried, but he was certain Hogdrogen couldn’t fix that damage.

There was hesitation in the air when suddenly they heard the wailing of a baby, a very unfamiliar sound, babies weren’t common, hardly anyone had the health to reproduce, and those who did avoided it at all costs. These Junkers looked fairly young, many probably hadn’t ever seen a baby since the place went to shit.

Their hesitation was all Roadhog needed to get an edge. He grabbed a man’s leg and swung him at the rest like he didn’t weigh a damn thing. They fell to the ground and Roadhog looked over them, cracking his knuckles “I’m gonna make you–”

Suddenly a yellow ball bounced infront of them. He recognized it, and instantly jumped away and covered his head while the others wondered what the ball was. A personalized explosive from Junkrat himself.

He felt his heart beat a mile a minute as the explosion goes off and the men are tossed back, missing half their faces.

Roadhog looked over his shoulder. Junkrat was still butt ass naked, a baby in one arm his frag launcher in another. He was still leaned up against the rock, understandably sore as he waved Roadhog over.

Roadhog walked over, sucking up some Hogdrogen as he did approached Junkrat.

“Where are your pants?”

“Ruined. Need new ones..” he looked behind the big man “any a them look my size?”

“Well, now they do” Roadhog said noticing Junkrat looking a little deflated. “You feeling ok?”

“As good as I think I should..” he says honestly “sore, tired as fuck, little winded” he stretches and rubs his sore back.

“She looks healthy” he noticed the baby in Junkrats arm, looking around wildly at this new world, looking a little scared and confused. “Gotta find her a blanket.. gonna get cold soon” he noticed the sun setting.

Junkrat wandered over to the bodies. Pulling the cleanest pair of pants he could find. They had a nifty camo design. Though they were a bit long for his taste. He cut the pants sleeve off at the knee and smiled proudly do himself. Roadhog grabbed the duffle bag “What are ya thinking of naming her?”

“Jamison Fawks the second is suitin! Lookit er, spitting image a me. Poor girl” he cackled loudly

It was a miracle in itself Junkrat could have kids at all, and for the baby to survive this far along was against all odds. He had doubts but the kid seemed fairly healthy, and chubby. Only down side was Roadhog would have two Fawks’s to babysit, Jamison was already such a handful


End file.
